


Starks Ascending

by FirstLady_of_RainbowLand



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, R plus L equals J, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirstLady_of_RainbowLand/pseuds/FirstLady_of_RainbowLand
Summary: Sansa and Jon start to feel different for each other but they don't know how they can express their feelings due to the fact that they think they are siblings. What will happen when they find the truth behind Jon's parentage?





	1. Promises

"What did you expect Jon? Just sitting around while you talk about going south to meet with Daenerys Targaryen, Queen of Dragons? The moment you step in front of her she will roast you alive. I can't stand the thought! Don't go please! Think about your people, you're home. They need you here. You talk about the night king and the war to come but you are abandoning us for a stupid quest ?"

"Is that what you think I'm doing Sansa? I took back the north for you. For you. Because you wanted it. Now don't you dare thinking for a minute that heading off to Dragonstone is not an attempt to save our home. The north is my home too and I will never stop fighting for it. We promised to trust each other but here we are again" he exasperated and turned his back storming to the door.

" Why are we doing this?" Her voice barely reached his ears stopping him with his hand to the knob. " I wanted to say goodbye to you but I... all I can think of is you leaving. It's such a great risk. What if something bad happens to you? What about me then? I was alone for so long, away from my home my family and the moment I finally got some of it back I am losing it again." She faced him. Walked slowly to him and grabbed his hands, turning him towards her touching her forehead to his. "Just promise me you'll come back. Promise me to the Old Gods and the New ones."

He kissed her forehead "I'll promise to anything you want. I'll always come back to you".


	2. Jon: Inhibitions

He left her and went back to his chamber. His heart couldn't stop beating faster when he was rethinking about their moment in her solar. The things he wanted to do to her but he couldn't. Never in his life didn't want so much to touch a woman, to be buried so deep inside her untill he loses himself. It's ironic that this woman had to be his half-sister. If he allows himself to take her, they will become just like the Lannisters.

He has noticed how Sansa was looking at him. Expectantly, always trying to figure out what they have, what does that unresolved tension between them means. He could show her how much he wanted her but too many obstacles are in the way.

He feels so wicked sometimes. What is wrong with him? That is his half-sister starring in these indecent thoughts of his. He thought of her hair, her body, her voice.

His hand dropped to his breeches. He grabbed his cock and started pumping it. He fantasized his hands were Sansa's pussy walls, squeezing his member and clenching it so tightly, he couldn't breathe. Stoping abruptly, he removed his hand and pulled himself together. That would lead to nothing. There was only a person it could fill the void he was feeling.

Seven hells, he needed her. All the things he wanted to achieve were all for her. No point of being King if she wasn't next to him, as his Queen. He fell in his bed and put his arm above his eyes. Drowning in his fantasies of her, at some point deep sleep took him.

The next morning he decided to go to the crypts before he departs. Dear old Ned, wish you were here, he thought. At least, you would protect her. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't hear footsteps approaching.

That creepy bastard Littlefinger. He wish he could take his eyes out just because of the way he was looking at what was his. He tried not pay attention to what he was saying but he was making it hard. And then he spoke of the words he wasn't even able to say himself.

"I love Sansa. Just like I loved her mother..."

Something snapped inside him. Grabbing the man's neck he pushed him to the wall. He could easily break his neck but he didn't.

"Touch my sister and I will kill you myself". He threatened. He took his fingers from his throat and exited before he would do something worse. He walked to his horse and jumped up his back when he felt someone watching him. Turning his gaze he met hers. Did she woke so early just to see him leaving?

That connection he felt to her was stronger then ever. His heart was pounding faster as he drunk her form for a last time. He waved goodbye and pushed himself to go. Some part of him, probably his heart, stayed there in Winterfell.


	3. Sansa: Ruling

Gods she missed him. Days became weeks and still he hasn't came back. The days after he left, she walked the halls of Winterfell like she was a ghost. Fulfilling her duties, she did what Jon expected of her to do, rulling the North.

She actually like it. She liked the feeling of power in her hands. When a woman has been depraved of so many things by men, the power over them is at least cathartic.

Well, she thought, this woman wants power over one particular man but he is not here. Not that she could do anything anyway even if he was. Siblings shouldn't have these sentiments for each other. But the thing is that she never saw him like that. When they were kids, they almost hadn't any interaction other than the time of dinner. She didn't even dare talk to him, by the fear of hurting her mother.

But now everything's changed. His devotion to their family and the passion he shows fighting for their home are remarkable. But she could not stop her mind from thinking what it will be like if he was devoted and passionate to her, as a woman. And his woman she is, at least she would like very much to be.

She got up from her bed and went to the mirror. She admired her reflection and she brushed her auburn hair, these waves of fire at her body stopping just beneath her breasts. Her deep blue eyes, flickered from anticipation as she fantasized her naked body being touched by his hands, his long fingers. For months now, she dreamed this image, and instead of liberating, she was torturous and commanding.

The last couple of weeks her days became better. Bran and Arya came back home, both very changed by the many hardships they went through. She wished time could go back and all of them stayed here. She would never leave for Kings Landing. Jon would have never went to the Wall. Father, mother, Robb and Rickon would still be alive.

Shaking herself, she decided to get dressed. She had a long day ahead of her. For many days now, Littlefinger was trying to turn her against her own family. But she knew better. Today she would end it and Arya would be her hand of justice. Someone knocked at her door.

"My Lady" heard Brienne "A raven came from Dragonstone. Your brother demands your presence to a meeting at Kings Landing".

Someone had to be kidding her. She didn't had a word from him for weeks, not knowing if he was still alive or if he secured Daenerys help, and now he wants her to be present to a meeting far from Winterfell?

"Well, unfortunately I can't leave my duties here".

"But my lady..." Brienne started, but she cut her off.

"I am sending you as an emissary. If I trust someone more than anyone it's you Brienne. Seven Hells, I trusted you with my life. I still do. So I know you are going to do anything and everything to save the North. I have the impression that this is your home now. It wouldn't feel like mine without you here."

"My Lady, thank you for your kind words. You can count on me. Do you want me to transmit anything to your brother?"

She shook her head negatively. All the things she wanted to say, they could wait.


	4. Jon: Confer

The constant glances to the door were testing the limits of the others. He could sense them trying to figure out why he was so tense. Like there was any chance telling them. I just expect to see the unfulfilled love of my life after so many weeks apart. Oh, and by the way she is my sister. What better topic to break the ice?

Everyone in this room were in silence mode. Needless to say he didn't care very much about them right now. Only about if she would come to this meeting. Suddenly, the big doors opened and Brienne entered the room. His heart sank from the disappointment but he managed to hide it effectively.

"Lady Brienne, Lady Sansa couldn't make it to the meeting?" ser Davos asked in total reflection of his master's thoughts. Ser Davos was the only one who knew the depth of his feelings for Sansa. He noticed the look he gave to Tyrion, when he asked about Sansa, or the way he almost choke Theon when he spoke of her name. That man is much more perceptive than he is giving him credit for.

"My Lady decided to stay at Winterfell, to handle problems that occurred at the last moment. She send me as her envoy".

He thought she would want to see him. Clearly he was wrong. Maybe he had underestimated the connection between them. What problems could possibly keep her away from this chance to reunite? He was ready to ask Brienne when Deanerys stand up and addressed the real problem. Devastated he turned his attention to where was needed.


	5. Not the reunion they expected

Today was the day. He was coming back home. She decided to spent the day in her father's old office, taking care of business, otherwise the impatience would kill her. Endless paperwork that needed to be sort out but she felt uneasy like a little girl.

The door creaked and someone entered the room. She didn't had to look to know who he was. Experiencing the change in the atmosphere, couldn't bring herself to say the first words. She stayed focus to the papers in front of her, and waited from him to do the first step.

Jon came into the room and his world realigned. Command suited her and changed the way she carried herself. The air surrounding her was more confident and authoritative.

"Hello, Sansa" he said with hesitation.

"So you found your way home " she uttered, finally sparing him with a glance.

"I did promised, didn't I?" he responded closing the distance between them. How much he wanted to grab her head and fill her with kisses. Hold your horses Snow, he chastised himself. Instead, he hugged her ungracefully, and took a step back looking at her expression. She never looked so unapproachable and indifferent.

"What's wrong?" Jon questioned.

"Oh, nothing." She disengaged from his arms and took her distance. "How did it go?"

He couldn't stop watching her, trying to decipher her behavior. "You could say it went well. Daenerys said she would help us eliminate the threat of the Night King"

"Is she Daenerys now for you? Did you kneel to her?" she mocked him.

"She wouldn't offer us her army, her dragons and the dragonglass, if I didn't bend the knee."

"Oh, I am sure you did more than bending the knee" she spit out.

"What that suppose to mean? You think I should have done anything differently?" he bit back.

"I bet you could. But the result worked out for you very well. Do you actually think that the North will kneel again to a Southerner?"

"I did the best I could with what I had. I know it isn't much but it's all we have. Stop fighting me at everything!" He shouted.

"Did you fuck her?" demanded to know looking him straight in the eyes.

"Why does it matter?" he responded lowering his face. That was the answer she needed. She threw the papers she was holding and passed him heading to the exit. She stopped next to him and without meeting his eyes confessed:

"Gods, I'm such an idiot. I wanted you. I wanted you more than a brother, more than a lover. But I was wrong all along. Arya and Bran are home. You should talk to them" she informed him as she left him there stunned by her revelations.


	6. Jon: Fixation

"You are not a Stark" Bran's words kept echoing in his head. "You are the true born son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. I collaborated with you friend from the wall, Sam, and we found legal transcripts of their union along with a letter from Rhaegar recognizing you as his offspring".

His whole world turned upside down. Everything he knew about his identity were fake. He tried to be mad with Ned, but how can someone be furious with the person that protected him and raised him as his own? At least now, he could love Sansa the way he wanted. But did she still wanted him?

Since their exchange of words in father's office (uncle's office, a voice corrected him inside his head), she became distant. She spent many of her hours with Brienne and Arya handling Winterfell's matters, like stock capacity and soldier's clothing and armament. People started to admire her and to look up to her for her ideas. Also, she transpired many other women to participate in public sphere prioritizing the issue of war, indicating it should be a joint endeavour. Her catch phrase was "This world doesn't belong to men only. It belongs to us, the women, too".

At dinner, she would talk mainly with Tyrion, while she completely ignored him, driving him crazy with jealousy. In his room at night, he wouldn't stop tormenting himself with thoughts of Sansa sleeping with another man just to get back at him. Why couldn't she forgive him for a moment of weakness? What happened between him and Daenerys was a mistake. And he would explain that to her if she just listened.

So now he had to make it through another night watching her from his distance. Today was Arya's birthday, and despite her arguments, they decided to celebrate like the old days with a big feast. Jon was drinking ale through the whole length of the night. It was impressing how many people were attending it, trying to remember how normalcy felt like. But after a certain amount of time he passed the point he could stand. Most importantly, he couldn't stand other men groping Sansa "accidentally". She didn't look like she was doing any move to stop them. Smiling and flirting, infuriated him, making him ready to explode.

"You look stressed".

"Excuse me?" he asked.

Jon turned his head and saw Daenerys gazing at him. After the night they spent together, they decided that it would be best for them to keep their relationship at a friendly level. She said that she would never give up her destiny to rule the Seven Kingdoms for any man, let alone for one who is in love with another woman.

She placed her thin hand to his arm "You look like you are going to start a brawl".

"I may be a bastard, yet they taught me manners" he defended himself.

"Without a doubt. But even the best gentleman can lose them, when the person he loves is pulling away from him. Don't worry. She looks like a good girl".

Jon didn't want to speak about his love life with Daenerys, so he scanned the hall, searching for Sansa again. The only thing he had to do was tracking the biggest circle of men, since she seemed to draw them like magnet did metal. He grabbed his cup again and kept looking at her, comforting himself that he wouldn't let anyone have her.


	7. Sansa: Futility

"I think something's wrong with Jon" Arya pointed out to Sansa who had finally escaped the large crowd of men constantly surrounding her.

She had put her best effort tonight not to look at him. Or going anywhere near him for that matter. But she kept feeling his eyes on her, following every movement she made and every person she spoke to.

"And what does it have to do with me?" asked Arya trying to sound like she didn't care.

"It seems to has. He's been watching you all night like a hawk. What did you do to him?" she commented.

"I did to him? Perhaps he did something to me" she fumed with anger and got up from her seat. "It seems I lost my appetite." she announced and exited the hall.

She was ready to close the door of her room when someone barged in, locking the door behind him. She was surprised to see it was Jon.

"What do you want? You have no right forcefully enter my chambers like that." she said sounding indifferent.

He was standing next to the door speechless. She looked at him,urging him for an explanation but he didn't gave her any. His eyes were gleaming and she realised he was drunk.

"I wouldn't take you for a drunkard".

"I am not. You made me." he accused her.

"I could never make you anything. If you don't mind I want you to leave me alone. I am tired and I don't want you here". It was so hard to pretend she didn't had feelings for him. But the thought of him with another woman kept resurfacing in her mind filling her with more anger. It was important for her to see him suffer just like she did.

"Don't say that. I am exhausted Sansa. I'm exhausted of giving you your time, your space. I have to claim what's mine. Cause if I don't someone else is gonna take it. I can't let that happen."

"Jon" she said closing the distance between them and grabbing his head by putting her palms to either side of his face. She looked him straight in the eyes. "I am not yours. I'm not sure I ever was. I used to feel like there was something wrong with me for wanting you. And when Bran told me the truth about your parents it all made sense. We were never brother and sister that's why I felt that way. But you betrayed me. You sleeping with someone else broke something inside me. Made me see the truth as it is. I don't feel the same about you now."

"You lie. And I can prove it" he said with determination and grabbed her bringing her closer to him.

For a moment, Sansa lost it. Then she felt her pulse getting quicker. The air in the room started to lessen, his fingers at her arms were burning and his grey eyes transformed to two black lakes inviting her to drown in their depths. She tried to speak, to say something, but her lips opened and stayed like that. Her voice got stuck somewhere in her throat.

Oh Gods, he's going to kiss me, she thought incapable of reacting. He's going to kiss me and I am dying to feel his lips on my mouth!

His head was lowering slowly. Her lips were thirsty, waiting to feel his, like they were water. She didn't care about anything now. Who she was and who she had opposite to her were long forgotten. Her mouth was waiting for him in agony, her body was trembling.

When his lips touched hers, she put her arms softly around his neck, while he pulled her to him, pressing her body to his chest. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and began to play with hers, his fingers entangled in her hair caressing her nape.

At some point, he pulled away to see her face. She just stood there with her head slightly leaned back and her eyelids shut, her lips waiting to feel his again.

"Sansa!" he murmured with tenderness.

His voice awakened her and she felt embarrassed for letting herself do this. How was it even possible? Why did she let herself to the hands of the man, she knew it was impossible to be with?

"Enough!" she spoke hoarsely and pushed him away from her.

"But not enough for me" he whispered and move his mouth to her neck.

At the soft touch of his lips, Sansa stopped fighting him. The pleasure offered to her was so intense, that even if she called up her whole willpower and strength, she wouldn't be able to resist. So she wrapped her hands around his body and let him taste every inch of her neck while he laid her to the bed. His fingers started to open one by one the buttons of her dress, touching her pale skin and pinching her nipples.

"Sansa! Sansa!"

Where was that voice coming from? Who yelled?

"Sansa, are you in there?"

Jon lifted his head and stayed still on top of her, while Sansa was coming back from a world of pleasure.

"Arya" she whispered without making any effort to cover her naked breasts.

"Damn it" Jon cursed with a voice altered from lust. The next minute he stood up from the bed and went to the door. "I think she's gone".

"I think you need to go" she said without looking at him.

"Sansa..."

"Just go!" she screamed.

Unlocking the door, he opened it, stepped outside and closed it back with a loud noise. That sound brought her back to reality completely.

"Oh Gods!" she panted and sit up. "What have I done?"

She pulled her knees, holding them close to her chest and stared blankly in front of her. She was looking at the closed door without really noticing it. In her eyes were unfolding everything that happened moments ago and wondered how could she let herself carried away so far. Never in her life was she so blinded from passion to lose control of her actions. When men touched her she felt either disgusted or scared. But Jon's touch was different. It was tender but hard, slow but hungry. Then it hit her. It wasn't his touch, it was him. His kiss reflected him. She started to cry the moment she realised she was still in love with him.


	8. Sansa: Brutality

Days and nights were passing by while they waited Bran's visions about the Night King's next move. A vibe of urgency was hanging over their heads pushing them to convoke meetings everyday, trying to figure out the best strategy to win the army of the dead. Winterfell's blacksmiths were forging weapons of dragonglass non-stop, under the command of someone named Gendry. Sansa didn't know the man, but Aria and Ser Davos had vouched for him and that was all the reason she needed to trust him. New allies arrived everyday to join their effort yet the most important one was Jaime Lannister's. He declared that he couldn't abide by his sister the queen anymore and he devoted himself and his army to their cause.

Sansa found herself slowly liking the company of the Kingslayer. Everyday, around the time she was doing her rounds to check how things processed, he was at the stables taking care of his horse or at the yard exercising weapons with his left hand. One day he followed her and he started apologizing. She wasn't ready to forgive everything that his family did to hers but she could see in his eyes he wanted to make up for it. Everyday they walked together, with her showing him around Winterfell while she listened to his life story. They became close friends much to Jon's irritation. What most infuriated her was the fact that he didn't have the guts to say it personally, that he didn't want her to enjoy the company of Jaime, instead of sending others to speak for his behalf. Not that she would listen to him anyway. Between them there was a big void which only got bigger from the kisses they shared at her solar right before she freak out.

Today she was showing Jaime the Godswood. They sat by its roots and she heard him speak about the Mad King. She was so captivated by his story that she didn't see Jon coming until it was to late. He was in a threatening mood. It was obvious by the way he walked to where they were with big decisive strides and from the look he gave them, when after a while, he stood in front of them.

"You can go home and we'll talk later" he said to Sansa with his voice altered.

"We'll talk about what?" she replied with audacity. " I haven't commited any crime. I was just showing Jaime the Godswood."

"Stay out of it. As for you Lannister I warned you. Why are you laughing like an idiot?"

"That's not the reason of your rage and you don't want to admit it." Jaime answered calmly. "What's bothering you is that I got to have Sansa's company and you didn't".

Sansa got ready to intervene but she didn't had to, cause Jon reaction to Jaime's words was instant. He punched him in the jaw, making him fall to his knees from one moment to the other.

"You animal!" Sansa screamed at him falling by his side.

Jaime stood up pushing her aside softly. From the tip of his mouth a red thin stream of blood was running.

"Are you fine?" she asked worried.

The man nodded positively looking at Jon.

"Was it necessary to hit him?" Sansa yelled as she turned to face Jon. He ignored her and kept staring at Jaime like they were having a secret conversation.

"You almost broke my jaw" Jaime said rubbing his chin.

"Next time you speak to me like that, I will break it literally"

Jaime looked at him strangely, smiled and headed towards the castle.

"Why would you humiliate him so horribly?" she spoke when he vanished from her view. "He would never do anything to fight you back. You didn't have to prove you are the strongest man".

"You caused this scene" he hissed through his teeth. " I send others to warn you not to invest in a relationship of any kind with him. I know people like him".

"You think you know him?" she mocked. "Do you know, then, how oppressed he felt under the shadow of Cercei?"

"I am not going to discuss that with you. And stop what you have with him otherwise..."

"Otherwise what? Will you break my jaw too?" she questioned him.

He looked at her with such menace, that for a moment she thought he would. But then he smiled devilishly and said "No. With you, I will use another method to make you do what I want".

Sansa didn't want to know what he meant. She turned her back on him and took the way back home. When she entered the castle, she came across a very tender moment. Brienne was taking care of Jaime's wound by softly touching a clean cloth to his bleeding lip.

"Can we talk for a minute, my Lady?" Brienne questioned.

Sansa gazed at her, unsure, and then she shrugged with a way it showed she didn't mind. She followed Brienne to a small hallway.

"What happened to Jaime?"

"What did he say?" Sansa responded patiently.

"I asked him and he said that he got hit by a door. But I didn't believe him. It felt like an excuse to hide the truth".

"Next time he should be more careful not hitting to doors like that" Jon suddenly appeared with an ironic smile daring Sansa to prove him wrong.

"If you'll excuse me" Sansa murmured and proceeded towards her chambers.

"Dinner is ready, Sansa" Jon reminded her.

"I know that. That's why I am going to my room to freshen up a bit" she rejoined.

In her solar, she was spilling some water to her face when she heard the door open, sensing his presence. She looked at him through the mirror, seeing him in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"To have a couple of words with you"

"Who do you think you are, huh? You think you have a right to tell me what to do or who should be my friend? The days I did whatever men wanted are over. Why don't you leave me alone?"

"I don't want to leave you" he answered, slowly approaching her.

"What do you mean you don't want to? If you think I'll fall for that, you are a fool!"

"Oh really?" Jon spoke sarcastically and passed his arm around her waist.

"Reall.."

Before she could say anything, Jon sealed her lips with a kiss. Pleasure flooded through her and she wrapped her hands around his body. She glued her body to his and enjoyed the moments that passed until their mouths separated.Feeling dizzy, she rested her cheek to his shoulder.

"So, you'll do as I say, isn't it?" Jon's voice startled her.

She pulled her body away from his and looked at him. Her blood was boiling with anger. He found out her weakness for him and took advantage of it.

"No. No!" Sansa raised her tone retreating away from Jon "I won't!"

"Are you sure?" he asked lightly touching her breast.

Her reaction was instinctive and violent. She raised her hand and slapped him with all her power, not caring about the consequences.

Jon turned white. For a few seconds, he seemed like he didn't understood what happened but when he did, he grabbed her from her wrists, threw her to the bed, fell on top of her and kissed her aggressively. He hurted her and she tried to push him, to free herself from his cruel embrace. She didn't make it though. Jon was stronger and he left her only when he felt his point was taken.

"Don't you dare hit me again. The next time, I'll return it" he stated dryly.

"I would prefer it" Sansa threw at him feeling the taste of her own blood in her mouth. Then she looked at him in the eyes and said: "You are a beast, Jon Snow!".

"Aren't we all, deep down? If you think for a minute that..."

"Would you please leave me alone?" she interrupted him. "People are waiting at the dining hall".

"Won't you come?"

"Later. I need to freshen up as I said before".

"Don't be late, otherwise I'll come back and bring you by force" he whispered before he exited her chambers.

Sansa threw some more water to her face and looked carefully at her mouth in the mirror. That wasn't a kiss. It was a real bite, a punishment for the way she treated him. In a short time, her lip would swell and others would notice it.

"What a brut!" she cursed loudly. She sat at the edge of her bed and her mind drifted to the other men that had kissed her. She never expected Jon to impose himself on her. Yet, she hated to admit that she liked it. She got up and started to walk towards the door. Her lip felt swollen and smiled at the thought of others asking to know what happened to her and why her mouth was blackened. _I got hit by the same door that hit Jaime previously_ , she would respond looking Jon into his eyes. They would all look at her shocked and probably demanded to know where that dangerous door was.

_At Winterfell, my Lords. At Winterfell._

 


End file.
